Bedroom Thoughts
by tinychemicals
Summary: Finn's thoughts and feelings on when Rae and Chloe came to his to hang out.
1. Chapter 1

When Chloe decided to take herself home, he finally had some time to just sit with his thoughts. His main thought being how different this day was supposed to have gone. At the very least he thought that listening to some crap reggae would maybe lead to some making out, for fucks sake maybe he would have even worked up the courage to tell her how he felt. She was an enigma all brave and put together, he couldn't read her. Maybe she'd laugh in his face and give him that lets just be friends speech. But the lump in his throat and the pull in his belly ensured that he wouldn't be able to last much longer without making some sort of declaration. Telling her how he felt was an itch that he couldn't wait to scratch. He just had to figure out how to put the words together.

If he closed his eyes he could still picture her sitting in the chair across from his bed, long dark hair pouring down her shoulders, that cute face she made when rolling her eyes at Chloe, he was pretty sure that wasn't meant for him to see. But he saw it, he saw everything she did. Don't think him uncaring, he was concerned that Rae was home sick but it wouldn't have bothered him if she stayed, he would have gladly made her tea and held her hair back while she tossed her cookies. That alone was something he never in his life thought he'd be happy to do but the list of things he wouldn't do for her was nonexistent. Maybe he could sooth her and make her feel better and she'd realize that she needed him in her life as well.

It was a chore to try and figure out the exact moment she became twisted in his every single thought. He couldn't remember a time when Rae wasn't around and that made him pretty happy. Now he just needed to figure out how he was going to make sure she never left. France, he'd die if she left for France for months again. His record collection was about to significantly grow. If that's how he could get her to his house, then he was going to make sure that he had a reason at least weekly to invite her over. Eventually he'd figure out how to make her fall for him. Music could bring them together.

But she had been in his room, such a private world as his bedroom. After settling in the chair, her smell sent his head racing. The glorious scent of cherry blossoms, he must have looked like a total idiot sniffing the fabric. His fingertips were on fire at the thought of touching her soft skin. He should have kissed her when spaceman started playing, the way she smiled at him. Kissing Rae, how good she must taste, how soft those lips must be. Would she let him kiss her? Would she kiss him back? Oh God he was turning into a mess. How could someone feel this way about a person without ever even kissing them? She was special he thought and the feelings she conjured…oh God, he had to do something about this now before he totally went mad.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't been able to even make himself go to sleep because well really what was he supposed to do with his entire bedroom smelling of Rae.

"Rae" he smiled when saying it aloud. Even the sound of her name gave him butterflies, the way his mouth twisted forming the words. He threw himself back on his bed, glancing over at the clock. It was exactly 10:04, part of him knew that it wasn't too late to go to her house and kiss her on the very mouth she had been sick from earlier in the day and exactly none of him cared even if she still tasted of puke. The other far heavier part of him knew that there was a real possibility that she would deck him and send him home with a bruised eye, ego and heart. What the fuck will you ever accomplish if you never do anything or take some sort of risk? Sure she was new to the gang but she had fit in immediately and as far as he was concerned just as he had told her earlier, she was the gang. So what do you do? Do you take the risk and fuck up a friendship or do you just sit in your bedroom when you should be sleeping and spend the entire night making yourself miserable over the things you should have done?

He decided that he would get up off his ass and see if he could talk himself out of it on the walk to her house, if he had managed to do so by the time he got there then he'd turn around and come home, fully aware that he was a huge knobhead. If he made it the entire way there and still had that ache in his gut then he'd walk in her bedroom and kiss her like she had never been kissed before and then they'd go from there. Kissing her had to be the only way to really let her know, he was certain that one kiss between the two of them would be the only definition of what in the bloody fuck was going on. Once the cool night air hit his face he was already bouncing back and forth between decisions. She's gonna feel the same you idiot and the kiss will be perfect, she's gonna look at you like she did when she denied you that hug and tell you she has a no kissing idiots policy. Well she's gonna do something that's for sure. Once he made it to her house, he could see that her bedroom light was still on. But his thoughts were all over the place at this point, what the hell are you going to do now? Don't worry about going mad Nelson, you're already there.


End file.
